


The Critics Demand It (You Don't Understand It)

by AJ9527, apodiopsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: D/s themes, M/M, Shaving, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527, https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切始于Steve某种莫可名状的意欲，但是其中涌动的情愫之强烈是他们两个都始料未及的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Critics Demand It (You Don't Understand It)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Critics Demand It (You Don't Understand It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514876) by [apodiopsys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys). 



> 译注：本文无肉，默认盾铁是D/S关系，提到过D/S场景。
> 
> 灵感来自了不起的dsmiler的画作。遗憾的是画家的联系方式失效了。
> 
> http://dsmiler.deviantart.com/ The account is deactivated,so sad.

Translator: AJ9527 "AJ"

Proofreader: NSTNTB "NB" 

 

  
 

毫无疑问，Tony笃信自己的时尚品味。养颜护肤什么的再寻常不过了，完全不足为奇。现在可是21世纪，要是男人照顾一下脸面就成了“死基佬”（Tony原话，Steve未置一词），那他只能谴责时代毫无进步，和Steve沉睡冰海那会儿别无二致。

Tony的格调完美地体现在他的浴室：足够容纳一个小棒球队的浴池，盈满淡雅芬芳的泡沫，那是玫瑰或者甜菊的香氛，只供Tony和Steve两人享用；结束了任务和汇报之后，尽管Steve有超级士兵血清，肌肉也一样酸痛不已，需要热水的抚慰。Tony就躺在他两腿之间，脊背贴在他的胸前。

Steve斜靠着浴池的瓷砖，一只胳膊闲适地搭在边沿上，另一只手轻轻环着Tony的肩膀，中指缓缓地来回抚摩着他的弧反应堆与皮肤的结合处。他不经意地动了一下，粗钝的指甲下意识加大了力度，使得Tony坐了起来，扭转上身看向他。

在Tony想说什么之前，Steve也坐直身体，用一只手握住他的下颌，温和轻柔的同时不容拒绝，将他的脸转向一侧，然后是另一侧，Tony完全没机会开口。Steve的拇指顺着他的鬓角慢慢抚向他的下巴，指腹的老茧擦过他的胡子。

“这儿不太对称，”Steve低语着，用只有Tony能听到的音量。当然，他说对了。当时Tony打开了面部盔甲，一棵烧着的树就在他旁边，结果他被飞舞的火星迸到，燎焦了一点胡子。Tony抬起手摸了摸那里，Steve的手指没有离开他的皮肤。

“是啊，没可能修补了，我只能把它刮掉啦。”Tony的意思是明早或者稍后什么时间。他没想到Steve会接着说：

“我能帮你刮掉吗？”

他此时的嗓音带着点不同寻常的粗粝，但又那么的亲密适意，Tony不由得怔住了。

“等等，什么？”他的眼睛眨了又眨，看起来有点措手不及。Tony在很多事情上信赖着Steve——或者说差不多所有的事——战斗中的驰援，清晨和深夜的咖啡，在自己过火时喊停，但是，他可没想到这个。

“让我来做，”Steve说道，换上了一种截然不同的语气，“Anthony，我来就行了。”

“好的，”Tony有点恍惚地同意了。Steve轻轻往前推了推Tony，得以向后抽身离开浴池。几分钟前肌肉的酸痛已经被彻底遗忘，要么就是霍然而愈了。他谨慎地走过湿滑的地板，恢复能力再快也没人愿意摔出什么脑震荡来。Tony看着他弯腰在水池下方的小柜子里翻找。水滴不断地从他的上身肩背胸膛一路划过，肌肤上的泡沫只剩薄薄一层。

“不要盯着看了，”Steve头也不回地说。他知道Tony会对着“完美结实的浑圆”（Tony的形容，Steve可不会那样说），也就是他的屁股目不转睛。

“怎么，不喜欢我欣赏你的美景吗？”Tony耍赖道，脸颊染上了粉色。Steve把一罐剃须膏和一把剃须刀在架子上摆好，Tony突然有些口干舌燥，说不出话。Steve缓步走回浴池之中，小心地不溅起水花，回应道：“只要你别用什么奇怪的称谓。”

Tony能说什么呢？他无法辩驳这个。那也并不重要，因为Steve已经稳稳当当地坐下来，开始晃动剃须膏。其实不用摇匀，但他挺中意那种感觉，和按下盖子喷出一团油膏时的声音。他用空闲的那只手托住Tony的后颈并轻轻拉近，把膏体涂抹在他的面颊和颈侧，然后在浴池的热水里洗去手上的残留。

剃须刀颇有分量，握在手中冰冷的金属质感让Steve想起Bucky喜欢的那种直边的剃刀。Steve小心翼翼地用拇指试了试刀刃。眼看着一小滴红色冒出，又倏忽不见，Tony猛然强烈地意识到那有多么锋利，弧反应堆下的心脏顿时鼓噪不休。

“Steve，拜托，”Tony紧张地低吟，带着点儿他绝不承认的尖锐慌促的喘息。超级士兵的手指梳过Tony湿润的头发，看着他垂下眼帘，舌尖舔过发干的嘴唇。Steve的目光跟随着他的一举一动，脸上露出笑容。

“我知道，”Steve安抚着，抬起Tony的颌骨，拇指擦过他的面颊，微微用力，侧过Tony的脸。“不用担心，”他的声音是那么熟悉的坚定不移，Tony的后背有一瞬间的战栗。

“可是，”他咽了咽，突然觉得有点儿失去平衡，就像世界的重心突然发生偏移，让人站立不稳的那种踉跄，“队长……”

“Tony，别担心，”Steve提醒道。

“相信我。”

这句话对他有奇效。

Steve已经见过Tony不计其数的姿态。他总是尽力满足Tony的需求，尝试一切让他觉得有吸引力，值得一试的点子。尽管如此，他还从未见过这样的Tony，看起来前所未有的脆弱的Tony。他的头颅向后倾斜，颈部修长的线条在他面前伸展，伸展，毫无保留。Tony对自己竟是如此的信任，这让Steve心绪翻腾。

尽管这不是他们设定好的情趣场景，从各种意义上讲都不是，但就如那些时候一样，Steve闭上双眼，祈祷着自己别搞砸了，别伤害到Tony。

当他睁开眼睛，Tony正注视着他，却仿佛距离他有万里之遥。Steve吸了口气，抬高剃须刀。除了十五岁那次胡闹——Bucky忽悠他说互相剃腿毛会很好玩——他还从来没在什么人身上动过这玩意儿。被碰到脸颊的时候，Tony的鼻翼有些翕动，但克制着没有任何反应。Steve的动作也保持着缓慢和谨慎。

Steve有些惊异于自己的手真的相当稳定。他们谁都没有说话，只有呼吸声在沉默的空气里显得格外刺耳。

Steve又靠近了一点，控制着刀刃缓缓滑过Tony的皮肤，刮掉他的胡茬，动作精准而协调，只有在颈部感受到Tony灼热的呼吸时才让他有一丝丝分神，胸膛随着呼吸轻浅地起伏着。剃刀逐渐下移到颈侧，Steve注意到银白色的金属冷刃与Tony因蒸汽而温暖红润的皮肤之间的强烈反差。

冲洗刀片的哗啦水声突兀而嘈杂，令人不适。Steve的指尖感觉到Tony明显有一丝战栗。他看着Tony的眼睛，四目相对。Tony微微点头，放松下来，再次侧过脸将脖颈交给Steve。

Steve瞬间感到自己的颈动脉在突突跳动，有种被击中的晕眩。就像他还是个比现在轻两百多磅的小个子时，被人揍到肚子上一样。Tony的眼神是全心全意的信赖，让他顿悟自己在Tony的生命中扮演了诸多角色（队长指挥官支配者情人知己挚友），他莫名觉得这样对Tony并不公平。

Steve需要一点时间来整理思绪，不过剃须刀的重量让他定了定神。Tony依然坦露着脖子，就好像Steve没有用一把刀子压在他喉咙的柔软皮肤上划来划去似的。

Steve继续为Tony剃须，手指不时地转动着他的脸侧向一边或者另一边。汗珠从他的肩膀滚落到后背，他能感觉到腿部周围的水温在逐渐下降。

终于搞定的时候，Steve的拇指抚摩着Tony的下唇，其余指尖爱抚着他的脸庞。池水变凉了，乳白色的油膏和细小的毛发漂浮在水面上。Steve把平时用来擦洗战斗伤口的毛巾拧干，轻柔地擦拭着Tony的脸，清理他遗漏的部分。

“还蛮刺激的，”Tony好不容易挤出这么一句。他低垂着眼睛，长长的睫毛几乎要扫到脸颊了。当他抬起头，两人视线相交，Tony全无防御的神态几乎让Steve无法直视。“那有点像……但并不是……”

Steve点点头，他知道Tony指的是什么。“我懂你的意思，你刚刚是那么的……”他犹豫了，不知该如何形容：脆弱？裸露？不设防？

“被唤起了兴致？”Tony接口道，并对他挑起一边眉毛。失去了胡子让他看起来有点不习惯，但Steve笑着吻上他的唇。

“别再烧到胡子了，”他满意地说，伸手从水底拔掉浴池的塞子。

 

  
FIN.


End file.
